


[podfic] If You Go Down to the Woods Today

by reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Season/Series 02, Werewolves, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Forks wasn't a job. Until it was.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] If You Go Down to the Woods Today

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Go Down to the Woods Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146960) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Crossover, Case Fic, Werewolves, Season/Series 02, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Music:**[Vampires Are Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ydRhwnwk-s), as performed by DJ BoBo

 **Length:** 00:26:45

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN_TWI\)%20_If%20You%20Go%20Down%20To%20The%20Woods%20Today_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
